Alone With You
by xXhIRoHiRuXx
Summary: Ikuto's father divorces with his mother and remarries another woman who is Amu's mother! Ikuto falls in love with his own sister and tries to hook up with her. Amu's currently dating Kukai, but Ikuto wouldn't let her and demands a break up. AmutoxKukaimu
1. Chapter 1

Kunihiro(Hiro): Wassup!

Kunihiru(Hiru): Yo.

Amu: Where's Ikuto?

Hiru: Bathroom taking a bath.

*Bathroom door opens and out comes Ikuto only wearing a pants.*

Ikuto: Hiru! Pass me a shirt!

Hiru: Here!

*Hiru passes Ikuto a shirt.*

Hiro: Anyway, don't go hard on us! It's our 1st time. Amu!

Amu: Hiro and Hiru doesn't own Shugo Chara!.

**Chapter 1**

**Ikuto's POV**

It was a cold day. I forgot my school blazer at home and it was my first day of school. My mother died and my mother's lawyer sent me and my sister, Utau, to live with our father, Tsukiyomi Aruto. (A/N: Everything in here is totally different from Shugo Chara!.)

I heard that my uncle divorced and is now living with girlfriend, Midori Hinamori, soon to be my step-mother. I heard that my soon to be mother had a child called Amu Hinamori. She also goes to my school, Seiyo High School. Maybe I will meet her in class.

**5 minutes later**

I arrived at school. If it isn't my imagination, I think I heard a woman in the age of 30 yelling, "Amu-chan! Don't forget your blazer!" "Hai!" a girl yelled. Maybe that is Amu! My soon to be sister. From her 12 year old picture, she looks kinda cute, maybe I can hook up with her.

I turned my head, instead of seeing a pinkette, I see a snobbish girl. I read her name tag, 'Yamabuki Saaya, class, 2-2'. Wow! She's in the same class as me. "Hey, cutie pie." Saaya said seductively. "Hi!" I replied quickly. My eyes hasn't stop to look for the pinkette.

Suddenly, Saaya said, "Oh! You looking for Amu Hinamori?" "You know her?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Yep!" Saaya said, popping the 'p'. "She's in the same class." Saaya continued. "Oh! Okay then, see you around Saaya." I said while running away.

When I walked to the headmasters' office, there was a sudden tap on my shoulder. Lo and behold! The pinkette arrived before me. "Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" She asked. "Yes, yes I am." I said. "Ah! Otou-san wanted me to hand this to you. He said that you forgot to take it." Amu said.

"Otou-san?" I asked, confused. "Tsukiyomi Aruto? Your dad? Also my dad!" Amu yelled to knock me into my senses. "They're married?" I yelled with confusion. "No dummy! They just signed a married contract." Amu replied. "Oh…" I said while sighing.

Hiro: I know it's kinda short…

Hiru: Kinda? It's short dammit!

Amu: It's sort of a cliffhanger ya know.

Hiro: We'll end it in Chapter 2.

Ikuto: You better do!

Hiru: Yell at us again and we'll change this to a Tadamu!(Yay to Tadamu fans!)

Ikuto: Shutting up…

Amu: Can you guys change it to a Tadamu? I can't stand going to be this perverts' girlfriend…

Hiro: Shaddup! I hate Tadagay!(No offense to Tadamu fans…T.T)

Tadase/gay: I'm not gay!

Hiru: Anyway… Ikuto? Honors please?

Hiro: But first….

Hiro: Press that smexy green buton over there to see more Amuto stuff!

Ikuto: Please R&R!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro: Hey!

Hiru: How was our last story?

Amu: Great!

Ikuto: Bad…

*Hiro gets up with a bad aura around him.*

Ikuto: Awesome!

Hiro: Better.

Hiru: Well, here's chapter 2!

Hiro: Enjoy!

Ikuto: Hiro & Hiru doesn't own us. But they do own Yagami-sensei.

**Chapter 2**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Come on! Come on! Officially marry already!" I yelled into the mirror of my new house in Tokyo. Amu's in the room beside mine. Her room is in the colour pink and black. Mine's blue and black. Our "parents'" room is the floor below.

Her house has 3 stories. Awesome right? Anyways, as I was saying. I am inside my bathroom yelling stupidly at an innocent mirror. "Ikuto-kun! Come down and eat breakfast!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm coming damn it!" I cursed at her. "Jeez! Don't be rude Ikuto-kun" Amu said. I came down just in time to see Amu pouting. "Well… someone's pouting ain't she?" I said with a smirk. "I didn't pout!" Amu yelled, still pouting.

"Well, if you didn't you don't need to be so defensive about it." I replied coolly. "Ikuto! Treat your sister nicely!" My mum yelled at me. "Okay, fine… I'm off. Don't wanna be late for school. Bye!" I said while kissing mum goodbye.

"Bye!" Amu yelled and ran to me. "Jeez. You could have waited for me." Amu said pouting. "Pout…" I started to say but was interrupted by Amu. "I'm not pouting!" Amu said and ran off. "Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled while running as well.

"As if you can catch me!" Amu yelled while making a face. "Watch me." I said while running as fast as lightning towards her. When I reached her, I grabbed her and pulled her into my embrace. "Gotcha!" I said.

"How can you run that fast?" Amu asked confused. "Ah! My training as Hokkaido High School's ace basketball player has paid off." I said then climbed up while pulling Amu up as well. "Ace player?" Amu said surprised.

"Yep!" I said while popping the 'p'. "Okay! We got to get to school before the bell…" Amu said but got interrupted by the bell. When the bell finished she continued, "…rings…" "Let's go, my strawberry!" I said while giving her my hand.

"Strawberry? Seriously?" Amu said while narrow eyed. "What? When I hugged you, you smelled like strawberries." I said telling her the truth. "Hm… I like strawberries." Amu said while running towards school. "I like you too." I said while running after her.

"What did you say?" Amu asked me. "I said nothing now come on!" I yelled at her, still running towards school.

**Amu's POV**

_I felt as if Ikuto just lied to me._ Anyway, we reached school about 5 minutes later. 1st period is P.E., so we quickly changed into our sports attire and ran out o the field hoping our teacher, Ryuunosuke Yagami, won't notice.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun! Why are you guys late? P.E. started 15 minutes ago!" Yagami-sensei said. "Well… we sorta have family issues…" I started to explain. "You guys live together?" Saaya came and became a busybody.

"Saaya-chan! Stop picking your hands into someone else's business!" Yagami-sensei yelled at Saaya. "Gomen…" Saaya apologized. Not like her, she usually seduces the teacher. I think she thinks that Yagami-sensei is hot…

Well, Yagami-sensei is hot since he has a six pack. His hair is maroon. Yagami-sensei does not have a girlfriend and is not married. I think that's the reason why Saaya wants to hook up with him… Thinking about Saaya gives me the chills.

"Amu!" I heard my boyfriend, Kukai, call me. "Kukai-kun!" I greeted him back. "Who's he?" Ikuto asked me. "Oh! Ikuto, boyfriend." I say to Ikuto. "Boyfriend, Ikuto." I say to Kukai. "Yoh! I'm Souma Kukai. I've been dating her for a year and a half. You are?" Kukai said.

"I'm Amu's brother. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I have just become Amu's brother. Ain't that right, Amu?" Ikuto said. "Yup!" I said, popping the 'p'. "Ah… so, meet me for lunch?" Kukai asked me. "Sure! I made bento!" I said while smiling.

"Okay. Bye!" Kukai said. Before leaving, Kukai gave me a gentle kiss and blushed madly. He then ran away to his P.E. class. "3rd year?" Ikuto asked me. "Yeah. Let's go before Yagami-sensei realizes that we're still not running laps!" I told Ikuto. "Fine by me." Ikuto said.

**Lunch**

"Ikuto-kun. I'll be on the roof if you need me!" I yelled to Ikuto before leaving my classroom. "Sure!" Ikuto said. Ikuto was crowded with girls from 1st to 3rd year female students. I giggled at what I was looking at.

I ran towards the door to the roof. When I opened it, I saw a half naked Kukai who was using a bottle of water to shower his head. "Hey! This school has a shower you know!" I yelled to Kukai who didn't hear me coming.

"Amu?" Kukai said. "I didn't think you would be so fast." Kukai continued. "Hey! I ran as fast as I could to be here!" I explained. "Where's my bento?" Kukai asked me. "Here!" I said while taking out his and my bento.

"Feed me." Kukai said. "Baby!" I yelled at him while taking an onigiri while putting it into his mouth. But I didn't put it in his mouth, it was Ikuto's mouth!

Hiro: I love cliffhangers. Do you?

Hiru: Oh yeah.

Ikuto: What happens next?

Amu & Kukai: Yeah! We wanna know too!

Hiro: That's for us to know and you to find out!

Hiru: We'll tell you something though.

Hiro: Chapter 3 is going to have a kissing scene. But we don't know who it will be.

Hiru: Kukamu or Amuto. You pick!

Kukai & Amu: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro: Hey! I know all the chapters are so short but…

Hiru: We published a wrong one…

Hiro: That one was the half finished one…

Hiru: Now you guys can read Chapter 2 all over again if you don't mind…

Ikuto: Excuses!

*Amu walks over and hits. Ikuto's head.*

Ikuto: What was that for?

Amu: For going to kiss me in this chapter.

Ikuto: Fine. Hiro & Hiru doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**Chapter 3**

**Amu's POV**

"Kyaaaaa!" I yelled seeing Ikuto munching down my onigiri. Kukai opened his eyes and found Ikuto eating happily. "Hey! That's mine!" Kukai yelled at Ikuto. "Now it ain't." Ikuto replied. "So… how is it?" I asked Ikuto.

"Come try it yourself." Ikuto said. Then he leaned over and kissed me passionately. "What the hell!" Kukai yelled. I quickly pushed Ikuto away and ran back to my class. I sat down on my seat and thought back about what happened.

"What time is it where you are? I miss you more than anything." My phone rang. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. It was a message from Kukai. It read:

**Amu, are you sitting beside that freak?**

I quickly typed a reply. I wrote:

**Yep. I must change seats don't I?**

I sent that message and walked to my homeroom teacher's desk. "Nikaidou-sensei, can I change seats? I feel cold sitting next to the air-conditioner." I said in my sweet voice. "Sure. I'll change everyone's seating afterwards." Nikaidou-sensei said with a smile.

"Arigatou!" I said to the clumsy teacher. I felt my phone vibrate, I quickly took out my phone and another message came out but it wasn't Kukai's, it was from Ikuto. I quickly read it. It wrote:

**Hey. Stay away from Kukai. He knows Utau and wants to get to her. Stay away from him. I warn you Amu. **

I sighed. 1 minute, my boyfriend tells me to stay away from my brother. Another minute, my brother tells me to stay away from my boyfriend. Who should I listen to? Maybe I will test them. Maybe…

**Ikuto's POV**

Darn it! Amu's not replying. Argh! I guess I'll skip school then. I walked home from school. Good thing mum has a meeting until after school hours and dad has work until late night. Since I'm home, might as well take a bath.

In the bathroom, I was so mad at Amu, so, I decided to take out my anger by smashing everything into pieces. "Piang!" My mirror broke because I used brute force to trash it. Now, both of my hands are bleeding, so, I decided to take a nice long hot bath.

**30 minutes later**

I came out of the toilet only wearing a pantsover my boxers. "Knock, knock." I heard my room door knock. I wonder who it is. Couldn't be mum, dad or Amu. Amu probably won't skip school… Utau! She's sick! "Come on in, Utau." I replied.

In came a very sick Utau. "Ikuto-nii, when did you come back?" Utau asked me. I looked at my watch then said, "45 minutes ago." I replied her. Utau then realizes and ran towards Amu's room. "Eh?" Utau said, confused.

"What's up, Utau? What are you looking for?" I ask Utau cause I'm curious. "Amu-nee promised me she'd buy the real cute teddy bear she and I saw last week!" Utau said, throwing a rampage. "Utau! Amu's not home yet!" I explain to her.

"You ditched school didn't you?" Utau asked Ikuto. "Yes?" Ikuto said, nervous that Utau would tell their parents. "Whatever. Bye." Utau said, yawned then went back to her room to sleep more I guess. Seeing her yawning, I too went back to my room to take a nap.

**Amu's POV**

After a day of school and drama, I went back home wanting Ikuto to answer a few questions. I got home, took a bath then went straight to Ikuto's room demanding for answers. "Iku…" I started but saw Ikuto sleeping like a cat on his bed only wearing his pants.

Wow, 6 packs. Now I notice how great looks he has. Maybe Ikuto was right, maybe I should break up with Kukai. Well, I'll deal with it later now, Ikuto. I started to stare at Ikuto. Looking how great it could be having a boyfriend like him.

"Hey! Stop staring at my well built body." Ikuto said. I jumped. "Scared ya!" Ikuto says with a smirk. "I didn't stare at you!" I yelled and huffed out of his room. "Yes you did…" Ikuto said then he fell back to sleep.

Hiro: I like all these cliffhangers, don't you like them too, Hiru?

Hiru: Oh yeah!

Amu: When can I date him?

Hiro: Whoa! Slow down! 1 minute you sy you don't want to date him, anotherminute you wanna date him! (Please refer to Chapter 1)

Ikuto: Isn't it obvious? She wants to date me cause I'm… H-O-T!

Hiro: You know, I still can change this to a Tadamu, you guys know that right?

Amu: DO NOT CHANGE THIS TO A TADAMU!

Hiru: Fine. Ikuto, honors.

Ikuto: Please R&R!

Hiru: BTW, please vote, review 1 for Amuto, 2 for Kukamu and 3 for Tadamu!

Hiro: XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro: Hey… it's been a hard time choosing between Amuto or Kukamu.

Hiru: Finally. We chose Amuto… For Kukamu fans, please make sure to read my going to be newest story, I'm Missing You. (We think…)

Amu: Hurry up!

Hiro: We can't hurry up if you don't do the disclaimer…

Ikuto: Hiro & Hiru don't own us! Now get on with it!

**Chapter 4**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up with a start. I then had a feeling someone was beside me, I turned my head and saw Kukai lying beside me. I then realize that Kukai isn't wearing a shirt. I screamed. To my surprise, nobody heard me.

I was sure Ikuto would come running in, scolding me wants to sleep a bit more. But, he didn't. That was when I realize that this was a dream. I tried pinching, punching and kicking myself to wake me up from this nightmare. To my disappointment, I didn't.

Then, I realized, it's time to take out the big guns now. Big guns meaning… slapping myself. I slapped myself real hard and real good. It hurt, but it worked, surprisingly. Continuing, I woke up with a start. It was a Saturday, meaning, MALL DAY!

My phone rang, "You say that I'm messing with your head, All 'cause I was making out with your friend! Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong, I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun!" I took my phone. "Oh. Rima…" I said then picked up my phone.

"Hello." I greeted. "Hey, Amu! Wanna hang out at the mall today?" Rima asked. "That's the plan." I replied her. Suddenly, my room door opened, it was Ikuto. "Rima, I'll call you back." I said. "Okay!" Rima answered then she hung up.

"What?" I asked Ikuto. "Nice PJs'." Ikuto said, eying my clothes. "What do you want?" I said, using my blanket to cover my body. "Well… I was wondering, since I have no more clothes, almost. Can you take me to the mall?" Ikuto asked politely.

I stared at him narrow eyed. Something evil is coming. It's not like him; he usually asks me something using brute force, not politely. "What's the plan?" I ask him. "Well, I was planning to take a girl to Elégante Salle à Manger(Elegant Dining in French.)." Ikuto said.

"Hmph! That French restaurant?" I said. "What? They say it's nice!" Ikuto said yelling. He walked to my closet. Looked at it, grabbed a pair of clothing. I looked at them. Nice fashion sense for a guy. He opened my under garments' drawer, chose a pair of under garments.

They were matching; they were in the colour strawberry pink. I grabbed the clothing and went to the bathroom to change.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Amu grabbing her clothing and went into the bathroom to change. I stayed outside and waited quietly for her to come out.

**10 minutes later**

Amu came out all sweaty and stuff. "What's with you?" I asked. "Period." Amu said. "Okay…" I replied. We walked downstairs. When we arrived at our garage, my Volvo S60 was waiting patiently for me to drive it.

I drove my car, when we reached a certain house, Amu ordered me to stop. As usual I listened to her. I watched as Amu took out her pink phone and dialed a certain number. "Rima. I'm outside your house, you can come out now." Amu said.

"Hai!" The voice said. I wondered who could it have been. When I saw the gate open, 2 girls came out looking H-O-T! I was speechless. My jaw dropped. "Wh… who… are they?" I stammered. "Yaya and Rima! My BFF's!" Amu said.

"Hi Amu! Oo! Who's the hot guy beside you?" Rima asked. "Shut up! You have Nagihiko-kun." Amu said. "So? Who's the hot guy?" Yaya asked. "Oh! He's my brother, Tsukimiyo Ikuto." IAmu introduced me to her friends.

"Hi! I'm Ikuto. My blood type is A+. My birthday is at 31st of July." I say with a charming smile. "Hi! I'm Yaya! This is Rima!" Yaya said while pointing to Rima. "N…nice… to meet you..." Rima stammered. I looked at her, she was blushing!

"Here we are, Tokyo Mall." I say to the girls. "Eeek! The mall!" Yaya yelled. Since I wanted some clothes too, they brought me to Nike, Polo and Body Glove. I got some awesome clothes. By the time we finished choosing my clothes, it was already 12:45pm.

We decided to grab a bite at Fast Food Center. When we got there, it was full. Rima spotted an empty spot. We decided to quickly sit there. I told the girls I'll be ordering. Rima wanted a Deluxe Meal, Yaya wanted a Special Meal, Amu wanted a Special Meal too and I wanted the Super Deluxe Meal.

When we finished eating, we went to Roxy, Body Glove and Nike to get the girls' clothes. Some were okay, but the others were either HOT or SEXY! They even bought under garments, I had to stay outside… so sad…

By the time we went home, it was 4:27. Amu and I decided to take a bath then hang out at the park.

**30 minutes later**

"Let's go!" I say to Amu with a smile. "Okay!" Amu replied me, with a smile too. We drove my car to the park. There were not much people there. I walked out of my car then walked towards a swing, "Will you please?" I say to Amu.

"My pleasure." Amu replied. Amu sat in the swing and I stared to push her slightly. Out of the blue, Amu asked me, "Will you go out with me, I-k-u-t-o-k-u-n?" "Wah!" I yelled.

Hiro & Hiru: Cliffhanger!

Amu: Hiro-kun.

Hiro: Yes?

Amu: Why do you always listen to Jet Lag (By, Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield)?

Hiru: Cause it's nice!

Hiro: Anyway, Ikuto, will you do the honors?

Ikuto: Never! And I will never will!

*Ikuto runs away!*

Hiro: Hey! Get back here!

Ikuto: No! I will never come back!

Hiru: Okay, we can't write about him anymore. Kukamu it is!

Hiro: For all those Amuto fans, you gotta beg Ikuto in coming back.

Amu: Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro: Well… for all those Kukamu fans out there, our new story, I'm Missing You, is out!

Hiru: Oh yeah!

Amu: Really?

Kukai: Yeah. But… I'm a playboy. How'd that happen guys?

*Kukai looks at Hiro and Hiru with a menacing look.*

Hiru: But… you guys are gonna be together!

Hiro: Ikuto!

Ikuto: They do not own anything!

**Chapter 5**

**Kukai's POV**

It was 8 in the morning; I woke up with a throbbing head. I changed into my school uniform and went to school by my bike. When I walked into class, Amu was in there talking to one of my best friends', Sanjo Kairi.

"Hey, Amu. What's up?" I ask Amu. "Er… Kukai… well…" Amu stammered. She was SOOOO cute. Her face was crimson red. "Amu! Spit it out already!" A voice yelled. I wondered for a moment. Ikuto. "What do you want from my girlfriend?" I ask Ikuto.

"Excuse me? 'Your' girlfriend? She's mine now, right, Amu?" Ikuto say while embracing Amu. "What?" I yell. "Well… I was trying to say this just now. 'Kukai, I want to break up with you. Thank you for everything.' But! Someone ruined the moment!" Amu yelled, then she glared at Ikuto.

"Sorry?" Ikuto tried to apologize. "Ring!" The school bell rang. "Bye, Kukai!" Amu yelled then went off with Ikuto. "Bye!" Ikuto said while grinning evilly. "Damn that kid!" I yell while kicking the table in front of me.

**Amu's POV**

"Hey! Ikuto! I pity Kukai, somehow…" I say to Ikuto who was holding my hand. "Hmm…" Ikuto replied. "Were you listening to me?" I ask Ikuto. "Yes! I'm going to go deaf if you shout in my ear like that again!" Ikuto explained and covered his ears.

"Sorry." I say in an apologetic way. "Apology accepted." Ikuto say while planting a peck on my cheek. I giggled. When we reached class, Nikaidou-sensei wasn't there. I walked to Nagihiko, "Hey, where's Nikaidou-sensei?" I ask.

"Oh! Amu-chan. He went off to an errand and then, he took off." Nagihiko said. "Oh… who's being in charge…" I wanted to ask but was interrupted by… Yamabuki Saaya… "No talking in class, Hinamori!" Saaya yelled.

"What do you want, Saaya?" I ask while glaring at her. "Your boyfriend!" Saaya yelled. "No!" I yelled back at her. "Hey… Amu, calm down!" Ikuto said while grabbing onto my arms. I yanked my arms out of his reach.

"Don't touch me!" I yell. "Fine… I'll be sitting down then." Ikuto said. "Good! Do that!" I yell then went back glaring at Saaya.

**Ikuto's POV**

I went back to my seat and started to pout. "Stop pouting, dude. Act like a man!" Nagihiko told me. "What do you know?" I ask him who was smirking. "Let me tell you…" Nagihiko said then leaned into my ear and started talking.

**After 1 informative hour…**

"Thanks, buddy!" I say while giving Nagihiko a pat on his back. I looked at Amu who was very angry at this moment. I craned my neck to look closer. She was doodling on her notebook, I think. I craned my neck a bit closer to get a better look.

She was making a list. No! Not a grocery list! An enemy list. The person on top of the list is of course, one and only, Yamabuki Saaya. Wow! 1st time I seen Amu so… How do you say… ah! Angry! I snickered and she turned and looked at me with a menacing look.

Not a good sign, I thought. I stared out the window and daydreamed. Suddenly, I heard somebody calling my name. "Ikuto! Ikuto!" that somebody yelled. "What do you want?" I asked then turned my head to see Amu holding her bag, ready to go home. "Class ended?" I ask.

"Yeah! 5 minutes ago! Come on! I wanna go home!"Amu yelled, impatiently. "Fine! Geez!" I said then followed her to our house. She skipped happily for some reason. It got weird, so I decided to ask her personally.

"Hey, what's with all the skipping?" I ask. "Oh! Today's the first day they are going to play Shugo Chara! on the television." Amu replied. "Seriously?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah! Didn't you hear?" Amu asked me. "No…" I replied with a sad look on my face.

Amu looked at me then ran home happily. I saw the look on her face, smirked then ran along with her. I laughed when she got home after me. "Hey! We still have 30 minutes before the show! Let's go shower first." Amu said.

"Wanna have a shower with me?" I ask while smirking. "Hell no!" Amu yelled while blushing crimson red. "Just asking!" I reply her while holding my hands up. She laughed then ran to her bathroom. I ran after her then went into my bathroom.

**15 minutes later**

I came out from the bathroom soaking wet. Amu was already downstairs preparing the popcorns and the drinks and some other stuff you can dream of. I wiped my body then went to my enormous closet. I picked out a pair of khaki shorts and a blue navy shirt to go with it.

I went down and saw Amu with only a robe around her. "Woah! Don't you own a huge closet?" I ask her. "Well… my hair ain't dry yet! Douche bag!" Amu replied. "Sorry…" I said while walking to the huge flat-screen TV we own.

I sat down on the couch and started munching on the popcorn. "Blek! Not enough butter… do you even know how to cook?" I ask Amu. "Er… No?" Amu replied me. I was frustrated. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I wore an apron and started to re-cook my popcorn. I put A LOT of butter in it.

**15 minutes later**

When I came back to sit on the couch, the show just started. I sat down and passed the popcorn to Amu to try. "Wow! You do know how to cook!" Amu said, surprised. I was grinning from ear to ear. "I don't mean to boast actually." I said to Amu.

"Boasting's for babies. I know you're not one!" Amu said. I was too shocked so I continued to watch the show. After about 1 hour, the show ended. It was amazing! It plays every afternoon at 4.15pm. I'm going to watch it with Amu every day! I'm sooooooo happy!

Hiro: Well?

Ikuto: Nice… but, when can I kiss Amu?

Hiru: Next chapter.

Amu: Cool!

Hiro: Anyway, checkout my newest story! I'm Missing You!

Ikuto: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro: Hey… Ha…Chuuuuuu!

Hiru: Sorry… Hiro has a broken arm and fever.

Ikuto: Yucks! Stay away from me!

Amu: Here! Aaaah…

*Amu gives Hiro medicine… Feeding him.*

Ikuto: How about me?

Hiro: You're not sick…

Ikuto: You wanna pie…

Amu: Shut up! Hiro & Hiru doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**Chapter 6**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Break up with her!" Saaya yelled. "Why?" I asked her, wanting her to hear a good reason. "Because I'm better than her. I'm rich, beautiful, cool and popular." Saaya explained. "Well… I can take everything except beautiful…" I said.

"FYI! I'm more beautiful than her! Can't you see?" Saaya yelled. "I'm blind…" Ikuto said. "Break up with her or I'll hurt Amu!" Saaya threatened me. "You wouldn't dare!" I said to Saaya. "Well… My men are going towards her now." Saaya said, smirking.

"You don't even know where she is." I said to her. "She's on the rooftop now with Yaya-chan." Saaya said. I cringed. How could she know all of this? I thought. "Don't hurt her!" I yelled. "What are you going to give me in exchange?" Saaya asked.

"What do you want?" I ask. "You. Kiss me." Saaya said. "Kiss you?" I asked her to confirm. "Yes. Just kiss me only. Deal?" Saaya asks while putting her hand out for me. "Deal." I said while shaking hands with her.

I walked to the door. When I was about to go to my classroom, Saaya called me. "Come here, Ikuto-kun." Saaya said. "What?" I asked while yawning. When I got to her, she grabbed my collar then kissed me. Suddenly, the door flew open.

Amu just stood there wide mouthed looking at us doing a French kiss. When Saaya was done, she let me go then said, "Right on schedule." I gasped. Amu ran away crying. I ran for her. When she reached the school gate, she yelled, "How could you?"

"Saaya threatened me! She said she would hurt you if I don't!" I confessed. "I don't care! I'm breaking up!" Amu yelled then ran towards a tree. A tree? I thought. I walked to the gate then saw a very gay dude.

Hotori Tadase. A cold shiver ran down my spine. She broke up with me to go out with Tadagay? I thought. I walked back to the classroom and found Natsuno Yagami talking. I walked up to him and said, "What's Saaya's phone number?"

"0805142484" Natsuno said. "Oh. Thanks. I replied. "No prob." Natsuno said then went back to talking. I took out my phone and texted Saaya. "Hey. meet me at Pop's Pub after school. You and I have to talk." I sent the message.

**Amu's POV**

I ran back home. Without noticing, I bumped into a quite short guy. "Hinamori-san?" The guy said. "Tadase-kun!" I said while crying. "What happened? You look awful." Tadase said. "Well… Ikuto, he, cheated on me!" I explained.

"Come here, Hinamori-san I'll make you forget all about him." Tadase said then kissed me while I was still in his embrace. We kissed for quite awhile, so when we finally finished, I said thank you to Tadase then decided to go home.

**Few minutes later…**

"I'm back!" I said. It was empty. I wonder if Ikuto's back? Wait! Why am I thinking about him? Argh! I thought. "Hm… since there's no one here, why don't I go to a bar… Pop's Pub! That's it!" I said to myself. I changed my clothes then took a cab there.

When I got there, there was a lot of people. Even Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi and Utau were there too. "So, where's Ikuto?" Kukai asks me. "Er… we broke up… so, he didn't come." I explain to him. "Are you kidding me? Stop lying!" Kukai said.

"I'm not lying! Seriously!" I yelled at him. He pointed behind me. It took a moment for me to turn. By the time I turned, I saw Ikuto drinking his heart out. I walked a bit closer to him. "Ikuto!" I yelled. "Yeah?" He answered.

"I'm sorry…" I told him. "Sure!" He said. "Huh?" I said, confused. Kukai shifted me. I saw Saaya standing next to him. Her filthy hands were on his thigh. "Hey. your pants zippers aren't zipped up." I heard Saaya said.

"Well… help me zip them up, mon chéri(My darling[In French])." Ikuto said seductively. Saaya giggled then reached down to zip up his zippers. "Thanks." Ikuto said then kissed Saaya on the lips. I was furious. I walked over to them.

"Hey! Hands off my boyfriend!" I yelled angrily. "'You're' boyfriend?" Saaya asked. "OMG! Amu! I'm sorry! I think I'm dddrrruuuunnnnkkkk…" Ikuto slurred then fainted. I wasshocked. I didn't know Ikuto couldn't stand beers…

Then I saw his table, there were like 25-50 glasses. He must be depressed. I asked Kairi to help me carry Ikuto to our home. When we got home, I thanked Kairi then went straight to Ikuto's room. I took a glass of warm water in case Ikuto wakes up.

**Few minutes later…**

"Gah!" Ikuto yelled when he woke up. He stood up then went to the bathroom. I think he didn't see me. When he got back, his shirt was off. His face was really red. I walked to him. "Amu? I'm so sorry. I think I drank too much beer." He said. Then… he fainted again.

Hiro: Sorry for this really short chapter. It's just that, my hand is in a lot of pain and I can't keep sneezing.

Hiru: True…

Amu: We're very sorry.

Ikuto: If you wouldn't mind, send Hiro a PM!

Amu: That would make him feel really better.

Hiro: Thanks guys… R&… Haaaaaa chuuuuuuuuu!

Hiru: What he meant to say was… R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. It's us… We might not be able to update for a moment since Hiro's incident… Hiro's arm's hurting like hell so he has to go to the doctor every day. Hiro's fever isn't going down either. **

**Well… we might update next Thursday. We have our exams from the 21****st**** to the 23****rd****. Hiro insisted on going to the exam despite his arm and his fever.**

**The doctor said the fever might go down by next Tuesday or Wednesday. We're keeping our hopes up. Well… send Hiro a PM to make him feel better. **

**We might not be able to update anything. Alone With You or I'm Missing You. Hiro's sad too. Please do not blame him. I'll try my best to make Hiro heal faster.**

**Yours truly, **

**Hiru **


End file.
